Once Upon a Virus
Once Upon a Virus is a friend-fiction created and written by Jdg98, based upon the popular ABC fantasy series Once Upon a Time. Plot The series takes place in the fictional town of Storywik, Maine, which acts like a parallel universe in which the residents are actually characters from various and well known wikis that were transported to the 'real world' town by a powerful virus. Its only hope lies with a mysterious man, Joseph Kahn, who was transported from the Once Upon a Time Wiki before he could be caught in the virus. As such, he is the only person who can stop the virus and restore the user's wiki memories, aided by the mysterious Natalia Grant, known as MaryPierceLopez in the wiki world, who has somehow kept her memories and must convince Joe to believe.. Each episode focuses on a character's backstory. One segment details their life in the Wikia world that, when serialized, adds a piece to the puzzle about the characters and their connection to the events that lead up to how the virus began and consequences that it can bring. The other, set in the present day, follows a similar pattern with a different outcome but also offers the same consequences. 'Season 1' :Main article: Season 1 When Rena Charming, a humble blacksmith from the Once Upon a Time Wiki, runs away with Lady Junky, the beautiful administrator, her father Reginafan2626, the Evil Bureaucrat, vows to break to two of them apart by enacting a Virus powerful enough to rip everyone from the site and take them to a place where he once again presides over them, having been overthrown and humiliated in his own Wiki. After the Virus devastates all of Wikia, Reginafan2626 stands as Mayor Joshua King of Storywik, Maine – Rena Charming (now Renato Smith) is once again a poor man, his daughter Lady Junky (now Justine King) is marrying the man he originally intended (Villain fan, now Benjamin Leech), his right-hand troll DisneyMeerkats (now Valentina Cunning) allows him to know everything that's happening amongst his subjects and the once-brave and noble Chat Moderator ImmaGleek (now Elizabeth Knight) now reports to him as the town's sheriff. However, 21 years of keeping up this charade and cracks begin to appear in the surface. Rena and Lady's child, Joseph Kahn (born Jdg98), soon arrives in Storywik, having been protected by the mysterious and card-holding witch known as DeviousPeep (now Head Nurse Joanna Seer) – and, thanks to one of the Wiki's former residents, he slowly starts to learn of the rich past behind Storywik's people, whilst concealing his own at the same time. 'Season 2' :Main article: Season 2 The Virus has been deactivated, but that's almost second-rate news, what with Jdg98 having surfaced and massacred a large number of townspeople and DeviousPeep, her plan ruined, now having a brand new threat in her clutches which could spread untold doom upon the citizens of Storywik. Following the events of the first season's finale, Joe must atone for the guilt caused by the atrocities he performed whilst trapped as his other half, Josh must work hard in order to regain the love of his daughter, whilst she and her husband must work equally as hard to establish a relationship with the son they've recently reunited with. Meanwhile, in the Wikia world that very much still is, James 1234 and the mysterious new villain Primadonna Girl have formed an alliance in order to acquire a mystical item with which they can each obtain their less-than-prosperous desires... but a couple of new arrivals might stand in their way. 'Season 3' :Main article: Season 3 Look out, world. She's coming. DeviousPeep, more powerful than ever before, has left Storywik with the intention of taking over the world and enslaving all the mortals therein, all to avenge her ancestors as well as give meaning to her life's work, formerly debunked by the only person she ever truly loved. But this isn't the end of Silvia; she lives on through Joanna's psyche, tainting her thoughts – but Peep ignores her as best she can in the pursuit of enthralling an entire continent with Missy's handy little love spell and freeing an army of terrifying Mantizoids so that she may instil order within her new dominion, all with the bumbling, stumbling DavidTennantismyAngel – or, Selena Tice – by her side. Meanwhile, Primadonna Girl has unleashed hell in Storywik as, thanks to her third wish, the dead start rising from their graves and plunge the town into its own private apocalypse. They have to be contained fast, and so Storywik is once again sealed off from the rest of the world, splintering our group into two factions: Joe, Rena and Liz head out into the real world in order fight back against the looming threat that is Joanna, while Josh and Justine (along with the now master-less Dlrgirl75) remain by their Mayoral posts in an attempt to protect the town's citizens and put a stop to Prima's tyranny. 'Season 4' :Main article: Season 4 After having tried to take over the world, Joanna begins a new relationship with Dlrgirl75 (who's now free from the curse of the lamp) while pushing off a reunion with her daughter Emma. At the same time, the latter begins to reignite her bond with Joe, who is in for some very big surprises indeed when a bot is revealed to be on the loose - but that's not all. The savior also has to deal with his parents announcing that they're pregnant, as well as a stray vision of the future which could spell disaster for the whole family. DavidTennantismyAngel continues to be a pushover... for someone. Josh finds himself losing his grip on his loved ones, while other loved ones come closer together: Joe and Liz's budding relationship is off to a great start... but can happiness ever last that long in a town so full of drama? The Maleficent Seven certainly think not. 'Season 5' :Main article: Season 5 Jdg98 is free in an entirely different way than ever before, having possessed the dead body of Josh so that he may spread a little destruction, as well as more than a little revenge - but he's weaker like this, especially with all the light magic currently corrupting the heart of the recently deceased Mayor, and so he plots a reunion with the mind of his former host Joseph Kahn, who in the meantime is celebrating being with his parents and newborn sister. A bot-possessed Liz still roams free amidst Storywik, along with her boyfriend Matthew, and together they live to serve the dark Messiah, even if they begin to do so a bit begrudgingly. Joanna is forced to face life with neither her girlfriend nor her daughter, and the temptations of darkness may be ever-present in her new, depressive way of life. Meanwhile, in the Wikia world that... was? Is? Will be? A topsy-turvy reality has formed, one where a once humble blacksmith is now the globally feared Evil Bureaucrat, and a formerly sweet and kind Administrator is now the leader of the Wiki Witches of the West. Something strange is definitely occurring, and it's going to take someone very special to put things back on track... with more than a few familiar faces along the way. Main cast and characters Once Upon a Virus features a large ensemble of castmembers, listed below are the sixteen actors of the series who have, at some point, been credited under "Starring", indicating that they are main castmembers. They are ordered alphabetically, and the periods in which they were regulars are featured in brackets, except for those who were always such. *DavidTennantismyAngel - Selena Tice/DavidTennantismyAngel (seasons 3-4; recurring otherwise) *DeviousPeep - Joanna Seer/DeviousPeep *DisneyMeerkats - Valentina Cunning/DisneyMeerkats (season 1; recurring afterwards) *Dlrgirl75 - Rachel Seer/Dlrgirl75 (season 2-5; recurring previously) *Emma Cassidy Lover - Emma Seer/Emma Cassidy Lover (season 4; recurring otherwise) *ImmaGleek - Elizabeth Knight/ImmaGleek *James 1234 - Jack Divine/James 1234 (season 2; recurring otherwise) *Jdg98 - Joseph Kahn/Jdg98 *Lady Junky - Justine King/Lady Junky *MaryPierceLopez - Natalia Grant/MaryPierceLopez (seasons 1 and 5; recurring otherwise) *Primadonna Girl - Alison Queen/Primadonna Girl (seasons 2-3; recurring afterwards) *Reginafan2626 - Joshua King/Reginafan2626/Jdg98 *Rena Charming - Renato Smith/Rena Charming *UFO Editor - Jimmy Cerf/UFO Editor (season 5) *Villain fan - Benjamin Leech/Villain fan (season 1; recurring afterwards) Category:Browse